


calypso

by varheidy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varheidy/pseuds/varheidy
Summary: I became a witch after I died. Flying brooms and all. (Marauders era, reincarnated OC)Trigger warning: includes topics and depictions of depression and suicidal thoughts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	calypso

Chapter One: 

_“ things will get better.”_

_“ will I get better?”_

* * *

I died in my senior year of high school. I wasn’t even eighteen years old at the time of my death. I know that the world will see me as misfortunate; a waste of my potential since I was so young. 

But I didn’t think so. In fact, I didn’t think about it at all. If I died, then I died. What’s the use of having any other thoughts about a fact that could not be altered or changed? 

And besides, I didn’t understand what they meant by ‘wasted potential’. There was nothing I had wanted to do with my life anyways. I was just a statistic among the statistics of young teenagers in the twenty-first century. No particular skills or hobbies- and very much unlikely to be the next Einstein or such if I had lived. 

So I guess it was safe to say that I knew my own ‘potential’ quite well. 

I had hardly any recollection of death. I wish I could say that I saw heaven or God or even experienced that ‘limbo-like’ state. 

Instead, after I closed my eyes for the last time, I opened them again. 

And when I opened my eyes again after dying, my vision was flooded with such a bright light that I could only make out a couple of blurry shadows within those blinding lights. (And even then, those ‘spots’ seemed to be more a part of my illusory hallucination than anything else). 

Eventually, I gave up trying to squint my eyes and see through my surroundings. It seemed like a painful hassle so I just closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had dozed off with the ease of-

A newborn baby. 

* * *

  
  


Calypso Greengrass sounded like the name of a pot smoking hippie, was my final conclusion after learning about my name in this life. 

And although she wasn’t too sure whether her new parents in this life dabbled in weed perse, (they didn’t seem like stoners from her impression of them)- she reasonably assumed that they were a creative bunch. Calypso didn’t sound like your average name all in all. 

...but probably, the most alarming thing about her new life was the ugly dwarf-like creature that came to change her diapers every time she shat herself. 

When she first saw the...whatever-it-was, she let out a small squeal of shock. Probably her only consolation in that moment was that she didn’t cry. But the thing looked intimidating as hell. Especially within this baby vision where everything appeared massive. (later on, she would realize that the creature was at most, the size of a human child and not the godzilla she originally thought it to be). 

And furthermore, the creature also talked in addition to changing her diapers. Not necessarily well but the phrases it used were understandable. 

Thanks to the creature’s simple and mindless babbling during these times, she was able to learn a lot about her new ‘world’. (Because quite frankly- she doesn’t think she’s on earth anymore.)

But that being said, her parents spoke with a british accent. So who really knows. Maybe a parallel universe? Or maybe this was the future and the talking thing was just a drone they came up with that changes the diapers of newborn babies. (And if that being the case, she wants to ask the inventors why they made it so hideous looking). 

Overall, the compilations of information she’s managed to gather about her new life is this: 

One, her name is Calypso Greengrass and her parents are brits. Two, she’s (probably) loaded. The Thing calls her ‘young miss’. Three, there’s some sort of mystical voodoo force in this world that doesn’t seem very scientific. Like, at all. 

So in conclusion, I'm convinced that I've been reborn into star wars and Yoda is changing my diapers using the force. Basically.

* * *

Back when I was alive, I didn’t have any hobbies. 

As some of my classmates had put it,

_‘She’s SOOO boring!’_

I went to school and then after school I would go to my part time job. On the days when I didn’t have a shift after school, I would go to the local library and study as much as I could in advance, or catch up with the schoolwork I didn't manage to do because of my job. 

I lived like that and managed to save up ten thousand dollars for the goal of moving out for college. And around the time I died was when I had just started to apply for college scholarships and such. (although my grades weren’t anything great mind you- they also weren’t bad either. I was just shooting my shot you could say) 

To the world, I probably seemed like such a hard worker. Really dedicated and all that. But it was nothing like that at all. 

I just needed to get out of that house and leave for somewhere far far away after high school. College for me was just the means and the excuse to do so. 

In the end, I didn’t have any sort of aspirations I wanted to chase in college. It was probably just my last ditch attempt to get out of that house where I felt no worth in living but no courage to kill myself either. 

And in those moments i thought to myself; ‘even if i am unloved and unwanted, don’t i still deserve to live?’


End file.
